Injustice
by Eliza Hayes
Summary: Alternate Universe Story - What If Aaaron Echolls survived and no hit was organized against him. Warning there is still a death of a major character.
1. Summary

Alternate Universe – Veronica Mars

Love the first 2 seasons up to a point: As much as I hate Aaron Echolls the one line that really made me think that the 3rd season would be interesting was that Logan would have to deal with his father being found not guilty and potentially still in control of him.

I found it implausible that Duncan had the money and power to order his family's fixer to kill Aaron Echolls. It would be much more likely that his father, Jake Kane, would have done it.

However, since it's my alternate universe neither one order the hit.

That being the case I thought since I'm doing an alternate universe I would go all the way:

Veronica and Logan are 17 not 18. This means that One Angry Veronica didn't happened.

The fire at the Echolls house was put out before it incurred too much damage.

Weevil wasn't arrested. And Weevil's grandmother is still hale and hardy and working for the Echolls

Veronica and her father didn't find out Mayor Woody's secret and that Beaver were behind the bombing yet.

Did kind of wonder why Beaver didn't kill Mayor Woody. This would stop the kids on the bus from coming forward and might have been a Veronica proof crime. Maybe next alternate universe story.


	2. Escape

Logan lay face down on the bed, shirtless. The welts on his back throbbed in time with his heart. His father wasn't pleased at his testimony. And now that his father was found Not Guilty, punishing his son for his disloyalty took up most of his father's free time. Logan knew beyond the shadow of a doubt that he could not stay here. His father would kill him. But he had to plan smart, being a year away from majority, he needed money to escape this renewed hell.

Logan thought of Mr. Mars and Veronica. He knew that they would try to help him but the power his father and his friends wield could destroy them. He loved Veronica too much to put this trouble in her family's lap. He decided to go to Mac.

He already had part of the plan in motion. He found some of his father's souvenirs of past glory packed away and had replaced them with cheaper knockoffs.

NEXT DAY AT SCHOOL

"Hi Mac," Logan said, as he took a seat next to her.

"Hi, Logan, Veronica …" Mac started.

"It's not about Veronica," Logan said, knowing that Mac thought that he wanted her help in getting back in Veronica's good graces. "I need a different kind of favor."

"A favor," Mac said. Her face showed concern before her more mercenary side calculated the potential amount of this favor.

"I want to sell some things on the internet," Logan said. "But it can't come back to me."

"What?" Mac said, the concern coming back. "You're not on drugs."

"No!" Logan said. "Can you do it?"

"You're rich," Mac said.

"My father is rich," Logan said. "And my testimony didn't put him in a giving mood."

"Oh," Mac said. "Yes, I can help."

"It's just between us, not even Veronica can know," Logan said. His heartbeat ratcheted up. If Mac went to anybody and his father found out …

"Okay," Mac said, drawing out the word. "I'll have everything set up by the end of the day. Meet me after school with the stuff. I can probably have most of it sold by Friday."

Logan got up as Mac said, "My usual take is 10%. For you I'll knock it down to 7%: a kind of friend discount."

"Kind of friend discount," Logan said with a slight smirk. He knew then why Veronica was so fond of her.

"Friends are charged 5," Mac said.

Logan headed to his next class thinking it would be a long 4 days.

…..

Veronica added another layer to her cynicism after the joke of a trial. Aaron Echolls' freedom destroyed any faith in the law.

She heard that the Echolls moved out of the hotel into their newly renovated house. Lucky the fire had been put out before it caused too much damage. _Even fire bowed down to the power of the rich_, Veronica thought.

"The truth matters," her father said.

"What?" Veronica said.

"I know what you're thinking," her father said. "My old partner once told me human law is flawed. The thing that matters most … especially to a cop … is the truth. Sometimes it is all we get."

Veronica thought that sentiment could be put on the Mars' family crest, if they were pretentious enough to have a crest, which as far as she knew they didn't. Though, she wouldn't put it past her father to have one made to make her feel better.

"So, the Fitzpatricks could have planted the bomb in the bus," her father said.

"Is this some nefarious scheme to distract me from Echolls going free?" Veronica said.

"Nooo," her father said. "Unless it's working."

Veronica laughed as she opened up her files for the case. "As you know one of the Fitzpatricks worked installing the explosives for the detonation."

"So they could easily get the explosives," her father said.

"Yes," Veronica said.

…..

Logan was torn from a sound sleep. By the time he was fully awake he felt himself being thrown across the room. Seconds later he bounced off the hard surface of the wall. Several pictures fell to floor as he followed, stunned. He took a deep breath and put one hand on the floor to push himself up when a boot slammed into his ribs. The blow forced back out the much needed oxygen. The boot struck his ribs again and again.

A ringing phone stopped the punishment.

"Harvey …," his father said, his voice sounding chipper. "The lead part."

Logan almost couldn't believe how calm his father sounded. His arm supported his bruised ribs. As he moved to sitting position a sharp pain made him think several of ribs were cracked. That pain made him hold his breath until he forced himself to slowly release it.

"Great … great," his father said, walking out of the room without looking at Logan.

FRIDAY – LUNCH TIME

Veronica was still angry over the 'Not Guilty' plea. Aaron Echolls' triumphant grin made her stomach turn. She should have known Neptune would find an excuse not to put one of the 09ers in jail. This was Neptune, after all, a town with no middle class: just the very rich and very poor. And the very rich can buy justice or in this case injustice.

She worried about Logan being in the same house as his father. She consoled herself in thinking that in another year he would be eighteen and out of the house.

The phone rang bringing her back to the lunch table with Mac and Beaver lovey doveying on the other side and Wallace moping at the thought of Jackie departing for the Sorbonne. She saw her father's face flashing his infectious grin up at her.

"Hi Dad," Veronica said.

"Playing the brooding teenager again," her father said.

"You know me too well," Veronica said. "How could he get off! The jury …"

"Reasonable doubt," her father said.

"He murdered Lilly," Veronica said. "He tried to kill me. How could they!"

"Don't know." He said. "Sometimes knowing something and proving something are two different things. You have to let it go. You can't let it ruin your life."

"Have you figured out what's going on with Woody Goodman," Veronica said, changing the subject.

"Yes, I'm going to look at some e-mails from Lucky," her father said. "I think he had some video on Woody."

"Lucky," Veronica said.

"Give you an update when I get home."

"Mayor Woody and Lucky, the janitor with the gun," Beaver said.

"Yes," Veronica said, not wanting to get into it. "Going to the Summer Fling?"

"All the beer you can up-chuck," Mac said. "Wouldn't miss it."

"What?" Veronica said.

"Dick," Beaver and Mac said together.

"Are you going Wallace?" Veronica said.

"Don't know," Wallace said, pulling himself from his depression.

…..

Logan strolled up to Mac not able to move any faster with his cracked ribs. "Did everything sell?"

"Yes," Mac said. Her head shook back and forth. "For 277K minus 19K and change. Can't believe 99K of that was for a utility belt. A utility belt."

"Obviously not a comic book fan," Logan said.

"Not that much of one. Here is the account," Mac said. "Do you want to check it?"

"No, Veronica trusts you," Logan said.

Mac restrained the impulse to help him out with Veronica. For the first time, she wasn't intimidated by him. The guy had it bad for Veronica. At that moment, she knew for Logan there were two types of women: Veronica and all of the rest.

…..

Keith Mars pulled out of his office. He listened to the audio file of the boys describing Woody as a perv. It didn't take a rocket science to figure out that the little league Woody supported for years was an endless supply of boys for sex. What those boys went through. Woody should be shot after being castrated with a rusty knife.

He copied the recording and put it in a place only Veronica knew about. He wasn't going to make the same mistake he had made with Aaron Echolls' video.

Keith stopped back at the office to pick up the disk that held the obscure threats to the Mayor. He then called Sheriff Lamb in the off chance Lamb was willing to do his job. "Lamb."

"Mars," Lamb said. "Have another case that you want to ruin?"

"Got an e-mail from Lucky's account," Keith said. "I'm coming in."

There was a long pause before Lamb said, "20 minutes. Any longer and I'm gone."

Keith rolled his eyes at Lamb trying to play the alpha with him. "20 minutes."

Keith threw the bag in the passenger seat and got into the car. He turned the key and an explosion tore the car apart. "_Veronica_," was the last thought that went through his mind.

…..

Veronica adjusted a picture on the computer tilting it rakishly, or so the teacher assured her. Personally, she thought the style was old and busted. The door opened distracting her from her task. Principal Clemmons entered the room and stopped, looking right at her. Veronica's face twisted in a combination of 'what now' and resignation. She sharpened her gaze when she saw Clemmons's eyes. She saw those eyes just before her father told a client that a loved one was dead.

Veronica stood up, her face going pale. From the corner of her eye, she saw Logan stand up as well.

"Veronica, please come with me," Clemmons said.

Veronica automatically gathered her laptop and books. Logan stood beside her like a guard.

"Just Veronica," Clemmons said.

"No," Logan said.

Veronica saw his expression. It reminded her of when the undercover cop kidnapped her: Dangerous and vicious. Veronica looked back at Clemmons in time to see him swallow hard.

This time she knew she wouldn't be able to call Logan off. She held her hand out to Logan. He took it and they headed to the door.

"Come with me," Clemmons said, conceding defeat.

They headed in silence to his office. The halls were empty. Lonely lockers lined the halls like statues of fallen soldiers or an honor guard. Veronica's mind whirled madly with those insane thoughts. Logan squeezed her hand and she came back to the present.

Once they were in the office, they sat down. "Veronica …," Clemmons said.

"How?" Veronica interrupted.

"Bomb," Clemmons said. "He didn't feel a thing."

"When can I see the body?"

"Can I call someone?" Clemmons said, not answering the question.

Veronica said, "Mrs. Fennel."

…..

Logan didn't want to leave Veronica's side but his father insisted that he come home. He sat beside the pool trying to figure out what to do next. He wanted to leave this weekend but he couldn't leave Veronica. He decided to wait until Veronica's mother came and picked her up.

"Give me your wallet," his father said, holding out his hand. Logan looked up he saw his father with scissors in one hand.

Logan reluctantly handed his wallet.

"I closed down all your credit cards and checking account." His father took his cards and sliced them in front of him. He then took the cash out of the wallet and shoved it in his pocket. "Car keys and cell."

"What?" Logan said, handing both over. His heart rose to his throat. Did his father found out about the account?

"Don't want you to help Veronica?" his father said. His eyes were filled with a terrible glee.

"Her mother …" Logan started.

"Can't be found. Veronica's going to be put into a sanitarium for suicide watch after the memorial."

"She isn't crazy," Logan said. "Or suicidal."

"From what I heard she was raped … her mother ran off … she was ostracized and she believes that I murdered Lilly"

"You did murder her," Logan said.

"And now her father is dead." His father laughed. "I'm sure Veronica will love it. The drugs are great for things like that."

Logan came closer to killing his father than he ever thought possible. But that wouldn't help Veronica. Now his escape plan expanded to include her.

Weevil's grandmother still worked here. He would pass a note to her. They'd save Veronica and people would pay for threatening Veronica, he swore.

SIX HOURS BEFORE THE FUNERAL

The funeral originally was planned for Sunday but a few friends at the M.E. department delayed it until Tuesday. Veronica spent most of the morning with sympathy callers. Her father had helped a lot of people over the years as both a Sheriff and a private detective.

Weevil came to the door with his current girlfriend, a short pretty girl with long black hair. Veronica knew her enough to wave at but not really friends. "This is Nylsa."

"Hi Nylsa. Come in," Veronica said. She waved at the cop outside the apartment. "Probably bugging the apartment."

"Wouldn't put it past them," Weevil said.

"I'm glad you stopped by," Veronica said.

"Sorry about your father," Weevil said.

"I'm sorry too," Nylsa said, swinging a black helmet in her hand. "He saved my baby brother five years ago."

"I remember…Tomas?" Veronica said.

Nylsa nodded.

"Do you want something to eat? People keep bringing food."

"No, we can't stay long," Weevil said. "Looks like you can feed a small country,"

"It's going to the restaurant." Veronica said. "After the funeral, we're all heading there."

"Yes, I know," Weevil said. "We're going to meet you there. I wanted to come by and personally give you my condolences."

"Thanks," Veronica said.

"Can I use your bathroom?" Nylsa said.

"Sure let me show where it is," Veronica said.

After about ten minutes, Weevil stepped back out and waved back at the apartment. He saw a hand waving back. Nylsa put her helmet on and climbed on the back of the bike. Weevil got on soon after and drove off.

…..

Dick arrived at the house. Logan rushed out and got in the car. "What's going on I didn't see you at school yesterday."

"Out sick," Logan said. "Let's…"

"Don't look sick, say 'ahh'. Oh... the Veronica Mars fever…," Dick said, reaching out to touch Logan's forehead.

Logan grabbed Dick's hand and pushed it away from him. "Let's go."

"Logan," his father said, taking a hold of his arm. "Get out of the car."

Logan's father clenched his fist around Logan's arm shifting the material of his sleeve almost dragging him from the car. "Say goodbye."

"Bye."

"Bye," Dick said, looking at Logan. He drove off with a blowing the car horn.

Logan pulled his long sleeve down his arm to covers his bruises. His father caught the action. "Told you not to try to go to her. We're going out to Neptune Grand Hotel and Restaurant. And stay the night. Don't want you tempted by any more of your friends."

"What about clothes?" Logan said, following his father to the garage.

"Get in the car."

Logan didn't say a word as he climbed into the car.

They headed into the restaurant where Logan's father tossed back one drink after another. Logan sipped at his soda. His father was half past drunk when Kendell walked in. Her dress was tight as usual. Her hips rotated in an exaggerated motion. She came towards the table like a shark scenting blood.

"Hi Aaron," Kendell said. "What are you doing here?"

"Celebrating my fantastic luck," Logan's father said.

"Speaking of luck I have a deal…," Kendell said. "It would triple your money at least in a few months."

"I'm sure Logan's trust fund could use a more aggressive management," His father said. "Where's the waiter? Never mind. What's your poison?"

"The house wine," Kendell said.

"Go get it," his father said to Logan.

Logan went to the bar to order the wine for Kendell and a whiskey for his father. Logan looked at the drinks with a quick smile. After a moment, he twirled the whiskey and then walked back to the table.

Minutes later, his father staggered into the elevator with Kendell. His eyes fixed on Kendell ignoring his son completely.

"See you later," Kendell said with a wink as the doors shut in Logan's face.

TWENTY MINUTES BEFORE THE FUNERAL

Wallace stepped into the apartment. His first thought was _she was so tiny_. It must be the large hat and the long skirt that fell almost to her ankles. The combination made her look small and insignificant. Definitely not Veronica on good day most of the time you were surprised how small she was. That personality seemed to make her huge. Today she came across as a waif.

"What's with the hat?" Wallace said.

"Don't want them to see me cry," Veronica said.

He wrapped an arm around her and headed to his mother's waiting car. "Sorry Veronica."

The only response was a choking sound. She turned and put her head on Wallace's shoulder.

Veronica stepped out of the car. Wallace was about to follow when his mother said, "What's with the hat?"

"She doesn't want Lamb and the rest to see her cry," Wallace said.

The service started after Veronica arrived. The minister was perfectly solemn, with a voice that didn't sound like he had read it a thousand times before.

When the minister was done, Veronica leaned on Wallace as she reached down and picked up the dirt. She reverently dropped the dirt on her father's coffin. Wallace did the same. He glanced back at his mother and saw her wipe a tear away.

As Veronica walked back to Mrs. Fennel's car she tripped. Mrs. Fennel caught her with a gasp.

"Mom," Wallace said, coming up to her. "Veronica, are you alright."

Veronica nodded. His mother looked at Veronica and then looked at Wallace's worried face. "Yes, no harm done."

They drove in silence to the restaurant with a line of cars following them. Veronica stepped out of the car.

Mac rushed out, "I'm sorry Veronica about not showing up at the funeral."

"I told her that you were helping out here with the preparations." Wallace said.

"Thanks," Veronica's voice whispered out. "I'm going to bathroom to clean up."

Veronica headed back to the ladies room. Wallace saw her go in and waited outside. Various women came and went. He glanced around the room, glaring at Neptune's cops stationed there.

Weevil came up to Wallace. Wallace frowned, still pissed after two years of the humiliation of being taped to a post by Weevil and his gang.

Nylsa came walking out in a short black skirt and top. Her black bag swung at her side.

"Is Veronica okay?" Wallace asked.

"Yes," Nylsa said. "She needs some alone time."

Wallace waited for a few moments and then wandered out to find food.

About a half hour later, the wake celebrating Keith Mars' life was in full form. Sheriff Lamb barreled through the groups of people chatting with Wallace.

"Where is Veronica?" Lamb said.

"Think I saw her over there," Wallace said, pointing towards the raised stage.

Lamb looked where Wallace pointed. He grabbed Wallace by his shirt. "Where is Veronica?"

Wallace's mother rushed up to them, "Let go of my son."

"Where is she?" Lamb said, releasing Wallace.

"Have you tried the food table?" Wallace's mother said.

"Don't think you can fool me," Lamb said to her before turning back to Wallace. "My men went through the restaurant. Where is she?"

"Maybe she went home," Wallace said.

"My men would have seen her," Lamb said. His voice was loud enough to cut through the all of the conversations. The guests turned toward the Sheriff.

"Then she must be still here," Wallace's mother said. "Why are you interrogating my son? Obviously, he doesn't know anything."

"Sheriff," one of the deputies said. "The bathroom window is open. She must have climbed out."

"What!" Lamb said. He snatched up his phone and punched in some numbers. "Border control. Need the border locked down for a young girl, Veronica Mars. I just sent the picture through."

FOUR HOURS BEFORE THE FUNERAL

Logan stepped out of an ancient car and into an equally ancient house. Veronica was waiting at the door: A ray of sunshine in the middle of all the dirt and grime.

Logan rushed forward to hug her.

"I'm glad you came to say goodbye," Veronica said.

"I'm coming with you," Logan said.

"No," Veronica said. "Your life is here."

"Veronica," Logan said.

Veronica opened her mouth to say something but stopped when Logan turned around facing the door. He lifted his shirt. His ribs and back protested the motion but he continued. He heard Veronica gasp and felt a soft hand touch his back.

"I can't stay. My father will kill me," Logan said. "I was going to leave this weekend, but with your father's death, I wanted to be here for you."

He let his shirt drop again and turned back to her. Veronica leaned up against him. He wrapped his arms around her. Veronica gently did the same. A moment later they stepped apart.

"Let me drive," Veronica said. Logan smiled at the assumption of control: _How very Veronica. _

Veronica drove down the road with Logan at her side. Logan glanced at her from time to time before saying, "Are you okay?"

"Wish I could go to the funeral and memorial."

"I know." Logan said. "But your father would rather you be free."

"It won't work."

"Nylsa will play you perfectly," Logan said.

"But the hat," Veronica said.

"The Sheriff department isn't the same as when your father ran it," Logan said. "They should be renamed Keystone."

Veronica laughed but Logan wasn't fooled when he saw a tear roll down her face. Logan rested his back against the seat and looked at the highway. It appeared to stretch on forever. And, in a year's time, they would come back.

And the ones who destroyed their lives would pay.

And pay dearly.


	3. Fall Out

The flames leapt into the sky as the party roared at the private beach. Most people were in celebration mode. School was done for the year: drinking, swimming and making out were the order of the day.

Mac leaned back trembling a little. It was finally going to happen: Beaver and her were going to take the next step in their relationship. She felt excited and terrified. Beaver's face appeared reddish and distorted in the bonfire. She moved her hand down his chest. Beaver grabbed her hand squeezing it until it felt like her bones were grinding together.

"Oww," Mac said. Tears sprang to her eyes as she tried to pull back her hand. Instead of releasing her hand, Beaver tightened his grip.

"My name is Cassidy," Beaver said.

Mac's heart thumped. It took a moment for her to realize it was from fear and not excitement. Mac sighed with relief when he released her hand. It was short lived.

Cassidy ripped her bikini top off. Mac tried to sit up, startled. His hand pressed down on her chest, pushing her flat. He shifted his hand and squeezed her left breast too tightly. The other hand went for the other one. Tears rolled down her face with the pain.

When he reached for the bikini bottom, she went crazy, scratching the demonic face above her. Her nails created grooves in his face. Cassidy snarled as his fist hit her across her face stunning her. No one had ever hit her like that. She shook it off, started fighting back and screaming for help.

The party's noise prevented the sound from going too far, but she kept on screaming as loud as she could.

A shaped slipped out of the shadows, "Dude, she's a noisy lay."

Cassidy jerked, and Mac took advantage of his surprise by pushing him off. She got up and ran toward the voice. She realized a moment later it was Dick, Cassidy's brother.

Dick took a moment to check out Mac's mauled breasts before looking back at his brother. Mac ran by Dick several steps and glanced back when she heard Dick say, "What's going on?"

Cassidy jumped up and punched Dick hard in the stomach. Dick buckled at the unexpected move. Cassidy punched Dick hard in the face. Dick spun around landing on his stomach. Cassidy punched Dick hard in the kidney. Cassidy sat on Dick pinning him down and spoke in his ear.

Dick bucked upwards trying to escape. "Get off of me, Beaver," he said.

"My name is Cassidy." Cassidy said, leaning back. "Remember Little League? Respect is earned. Tonight I will teach you to respect me." His voice was low and playful, which made him more frightening to Mac.

Mac stared, not believing her boyfriend's action. She ran toward Cassidy bowling him over. "Get off him." She crouched over Dick ready to fight.

Cassidy stood up, his face horrified and then it changed. "You better not tell anyone. Either of you." Mac realized Cassidy thought that she had run back to the party.

Dick sat up shaking. Mac's breath sobbed in and out as she watched Cassidy hurry away. Mac put her hands on her breasts scanning the beach. She picked up her ruined bikini top.

"Here," Dick said, taking off his shirt, handing it to her.

Mac put the shirt on and then hugged Dick as hard she could. "Thank you, thank you." She released him a minute later.

"I'll take you home," Dick said. He staggered a few steps before steadying himself as he walked past the fire and toward the parking lot.

Mac realized how drunk Dick was. "Here's my car," she said, pointing out her Beetle. "Let me drive you home."

"Okay," Dick said.

Mac unlocked her car and got in. She watched Dick get in on the other side. His hands shook so much that it took several tries before he could hook up the seat belt.

...

Dick stayed up to see if Cassidy would come home. But he never did. Dick grabbed his father's car from the garage. Running from the law, his father wouldn't need it.

His stomach and back hurt but he had enough experience being thrashed when surfing to disregard the pain.

He drove to the bank to get as much money as he could to bribe Mac.

"How can I help you, Mr. Casablancas?" the teller said.

"How much money do I have in my checking account?" Dick said.

"One moment, sir," The teller clicked some buttons not showing the least bit of surprise at the sudden monetary concern by the hung over surfer. "$ 897,255.47."

"Can you please make out a cashier's check for $ 500K."

The teller jerked his head up before putting his professional face back on. "Who do I make it out to?"

Dick realized he didn't know Mac's full name. He knew her last name was Mackenzie. "I'll fill that part in later."

The teller printed the cashier's check and handed it to Dick.

He looked up Mac's address on his phone and drove to her house. He didn't even have to get out of the car because he saw Mac hurrying towards him. He unlocked the passenger door and she got in. She held his shirt out to him.

"I washed it," Mac said.

"Thanks," Dick said, putting it in the back seat.

Dick looked at her bruised cheek. He had his hand on the check ready to offer it to her but the look in her eyes stopped him. They had the same look in them when she knocked Cassidy off him. She came back to protect him. No woman, not even his mother, ever came back. He finally opened his mouth to offer her the money but he heard his voice say, "Are you all right?"

After a long pause, Mac said, "Yes, are you?"

"Sure, why wouldn't I be," Dick said. He fell into an awkward silence. Usually, he knew what to say to a girl. For example 'Hi, I'm rich. Want to hook up?' That worked most of the time.

"Did you see Be… Cassidy," Mac said.

"No, he didn't come home," Dick said, noticing that Mac didn't call his brother Beaver anymore.

"What are we going to do?" Mac said.

Dick hesitated. No one had ever asked his opinion about something important before. He felt overwhelmed by the responsibility. "I don't know."

"Maybe we can get him some help," Mac said.

"Like therapy," Dick said. His mother lived by it.

"I know," Mac said. "But Cassidy … he."

Dick's hands moved up to clench around the steering wheel. "Do you think it will help?"

"Don't know," Mac said. "The only other thing is going to the police to fill out a report for attempted rape."

"No!" Dick said, not wanting to face that his brother was out of control. "He was drunk. He didn't know what he was doing."

"I know," Mac said, not wanting to face it either.

"I'll talk to him," Dick said. He felt his heart skip a beat at the pressure of talking to his brother about this.

"Do you want me to come with you?" Mac said.

"Yes," Dick said, relieved at the offer.

"Okay, we need to do research," Mac said. "Get a list of the best psychiatrists in the state."

"How long will that take?" Dick said.

"A couple of days," Mac said. "I'll meet you here."

"Okay," Dick said.

Mac got out of the car. She waved at him as he drove away.

He headed back to the bank to put the cashier's check back into his account.

...

Logan watched Veronica from the doorway. His concern about her state of mind has grown exponentially.

"Veronica," Logan said.

"I don't want to talk about it again," Veronica said.

"You haven't left the apartment in weeks," Logan said. "You're running through the same files over and over again. This isn't good for you. I can't watch you do this to yourself."

"Then leave," Veronica said. "I don't need you."

Logan's face crumbled. He tried not to be hurt by her statement knowing that she was lashing out. And she since she couldn't hurt the one who killed her father, he was the next best thing. "I'm heading out then."

"Logan," Veronica said. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean ..."

"Not for long," Logan said. He would never leave Veronica when she was hurting. "We need more food. Come with me."

Veronica looked back at all her files and notes. "I can't."

Logan took a deep breath and headed out. He crossed the threshold from the third story apartment and into the offices of Mars Investigations.

"It isn't real," Keith Mars said. "You're dreaming."

"Dude … I hope so," Logan said. "Or I went straight to 'where's the padded room' crazy."

"That's Mr. Mars to you," Keith said.

"Mr. Mars," Logan said. Even in a dream Mr. Mars didn't take any guff. "I'm worried about Veronica."

Keith peered into the apartment where dream Veronica was busy working, ignoring both Keith and Logan. "Definitely got a bee in her bonnet."

"She hasn't left the apartment since we moved in."

"How Veronica," Keith said, grinning. "I think she needs another bonnet."

"What?" Logan said.

He jumped when he heard a voice behind him. "You're old school, Sheriff," Lilly said to Keith, her bikini barely covering the required spots.

"And you look cold," Keith said. Lilly's bikini was instantly covered up by a long tan raincoat.

"Sheriff," Lilly said in protest, but she didn't try to remove the coat. She then turned to Logan and said, "Think shoes."

"Shoes," Logan said, thinking his dream logic was completely gone.

"Veronica doesn't collect shoes," Keith said. "She collects …"

"Cases," Logan said.

"Give that man a cigar," Lilly said. A cigar appeared in Logan's mouth.

"It worked before," Keith said.

Logan nodded.

"Here let me get that," Lilly lit the cigar with his mother's lighter. Logan took the lighter back.

"Be careful," Keith said. "A little spark can cause so much damage."

"I'm sorry about the community pool," Logan said.

"That's a start," Keith said, his finger poking Logan in the chest. "Never pull the innocent into your vendetta."

Logan woke up with a start. He rubbed his chest, still feeling the poke of Mr. Mars's finger.

He reached over and turned on his laptop. He started researching crimes hoping for some open ones that Veronica could work on.

"Damn," Logan said. Another case solved by the police. He didn't know whether to feel discouraged by all the solved cases or by just how bad Neptune Sheriff Department now was.

Hours later he came across a case from last year. A high school boy, Seth Garber, disappeared a week after he received early acceptance to US Air Force Academy. Unsolved. Perfect. Just something to tempt Veronica.

From what he could glean, Seth had everything going for him: Straight A's, baseball star, pretty girlfriend, and a normal family. Seth was, in other words, a boringly happy kid. He would never fit in at Neptune a desperate group, not a lot of happiness there.

Logan researched Seth's school, Samuel Pitt High School. One of the top public schools in America, similar to Neptune in that respect, with a 91% graduation rate and 88% of those students went on to college. Perfect, Logan thought with a smirk. This will be easier than he thought.

"Veronica, come here," Logan said, patting the sofa. "Let's talk."

"I don't want to talk ab…," Veronica started.

"No, not about that," Logan said. "I'm going house hunting in Lawton."

"What?" Veronica said. She sat down next to Logan. "Where is Lawton?"

"It's a city about two hours away from here," Logan said.

"Why?" Veronica said, her voice sounded a little higher than normal.

"It has one of the best high schools in the area," Logan said.

"You want to go to high school?" Veronica said.

"Of course," Logan said, brushing hand against his forehead. "Don't want to be a high school dropout. I want my mother to be proud."

"Your mother is dead," Veronica said, her voice lowering in anger. She knew what he was up to.

"Still want her to be proud of me," Logan said with a sad smile.

"I know what you're doing," Veronica said, hating that Logan was playing her.

"When we were dating you told me that you dreamed of Lilly," Logan said. "And she showed up at the bus stop distracting you long enough to miss the bus before it exploded."

"That's different," Veronica said.

"No," Logan said. "It isn't. If it is true, there is life after death. What would your father say about spending every waking moment on his case? What would he want for you?"

Veronica took a breath that sounded like a sob. "No. You don't understand."

"Of course I don't," Logan said. "When my mother died I stoically accepted her death and went on with my life."

"No you didn't," Veronica said, laughing for the first time since her father's death. "You had me investigate to see if she was still alive."

"Of course I did," Logan said, after he grinned back at her. "There was no body."

"There was video of her jump," Veronica said. "And a witness who saw her jump."

"After it was proven she was dead," Logan said. "I stoically …"

"Cried in the middle of the hotel lobby," Veronica said. "Then got drunk and crashed the 80's party in a shirt and underwear ala Risky Business."

"Love that movie," Logan said. "And then I moved on."

"My father was murdered," Veronica said.

Logan leaned back against the sofa, his head touching the wall. "And the last thing my mother heard me say was that I was going to kill my father. That's when she left and committed suicide."

"Logan, I didn't know," Veronica said. "I'm sorry."

"Me too," Logan said. "But it doesn't matter. My mother and your father are dead and we're alive. We have to live our lives. That's what your father wanted for you."

"I miss him."

"Of course, you do," Logan said.

Veronica's shoulders shook as she started crying. Logan wrapped his arms around her and held her. She put her head in the crook of his shoulder. He felt her tears dampen his shirt.

...

Mac waited out front. From the corner of her eye, she saw her mother peer out of the window. Her mother didn't believe that the bruise on her cheek came from a fall. She wished she could tell her parents what happened, but they would insist that she go to the cops about the attempted rape. She wanted to help Cassidy, not put him in jail. Plus Sheriff Lamb was both dumb and corrupt. With the Casablancas being rich and her parents being poor, she knew how that would work out for her.

Dick's Audi pulled up so she ran out and jumped in, relieved to get out of her mother's sight.

"Hi," Mac said. She saw that Dick's face had a matching bruise.

"Hi," Dick said.

"Well," Mac said. "Let's get this over with."

"Okay," Dick said. He straightened his shoulders and locked his jaw. "How hard can it be?"

A half hour later that question was answered for both of them.

"Beaver …. Cassidy, we need to talk," Dick said.

"What's this, an intervention?" Cassidy said. His face had an unpleasant sneer on it.

"You attacked me," Mac said. "You beat up Dick. You need to get …"

"Help," Cassidy said. "There's nothing wrong. You're just a virgin who doesn't know foreplay."

"And what you were doing to me, was that foreplay?" Dick said.

"Shut up! Shut up!" Cassidy said. He clenched his fists at his side. Dick mimicked his motion.

"Cassidy, I love you," Mac said. Cassidy's chin trembled. "I want you to be happy. But you weren't even happy when we were on a date or playing on the computer. You don't have to tell me why you're unhappy but please … please tell someone."

"The only reason I'm unhappy is that I have a girlfriend like and a brother like him," Cassidy said, pointing at Dick. "But at least I can do something about the girlfriend."

"Mac just wants to help," Dick said. "You need … to talk to a psychiatrist … or something."

"Psychiatrist," Cassidy said, the word coming out like a bark. "How about you? You can't even go a day without drinking. And you talk about me needing help."

"I can stop anytime," Dick said.

Cassidy smiled and then said, "Sure you can. Let's make a bet, if you can go without drinking for the summer, I will go see a psychiatrist of your choice."

"Then prepare to hit the couch," Dick said. "Because I'm stopping."

"Right," Cassidy said, walking away. "Heard that delirium tremors are the worst."

"I can stop," Dick said to Mac.

"Is there any doubt?" Mac said. "Let's look up a rehab clinic."

"A clinic," Dick said.

"So Cassidy can't say you didn't stop drinking," Mac said, knowing that Dick would need all the help he could get.

"Okay," Dick said. "Find one that has surfing."

...

Veronica drove up to the rental agent's office. She wanted to review the case again, but she was worried about the house that Logan would pick. The money from her savings account could only stretch so far. She was scared they end up homeless if Logan decided to rent a mansion.

"Still don't know why you made us brother and sister," Logan said. "It is kind of …"

"Incestuous," Veronica said. "You know what high schools are like. To have two kids drop in during senior year and happen to become instant friends."

"Still," Logan said. "It's weird."

"It could bring unwanted attention on us," Veronica said. "Besides since I 'made' us brother and sister, you insisted on picking our names. Roland and Igraine Ronier. Igraine!"

"It's not that bad," Logan said, trying to keep a straight face. "I remember my mom being so happy in the off, off Broadway production of Camelot. And since your name is Igraine, it makes sense I would call you Ronnie."

"Don't believe you," Veronica said. "You're punishing me for the whole sibling thing."

Logan's lips twitched up. "Come on, it's better than my second choice."

"Second choice."

"Gertrude."

Veronica winced at the prospect. "Okay, Igraine it is."

...

Veronica and Logan peered up at the stone house that was a few feet away from a mansion in slight decay. Veronica took out her camera and filmed the house. This was the fifth house they saw. She still couldn't believe that Logan wanted to go to high school. No parents, no rules and still high school.

"How much per month?" Veronica said, worrying about the price of the rent. All of the houses that Logan picked were too much.

"Only $ 1,800 per month. Extremely reasonable for house like this. It was originally the Lawton's guest house," the rental agent said to Logan and Veronica. "About 30 years ago, this is where politicians, business men and other celebrities used to come. I remember coming here when I was a child. It was magical."

They walked into the house and Veronica pulled Logan away from rental agent. "We can't afford this." Veronica whispered. "Or any of the other houses."

"Sure we can," Logan said. "I have over $ 200K in a bank account Mac set up for me."

"What?" Veronica said, her voice carrying to the rental agent. She lowered it again. "What?"

"I was running away," Logan said in the same low voice. "I certainly wasn't going to run away to New York and sell my … services to the highest bidder."

"Does that include utilities?" Veronica said to the agent, deciding not to comment on that statement. She should have known Logan would have it all planned out. Although he could be impulsive, he was too smart to run without some sort of plan.

"Water only," the rental agent said.

"Okay." Veronica said.

Logan separated from Veronica and the real estate / rental agent to look out the back double glass doors. He saw an empty pool in back. "Does this still work?"

"What do you mean 'does it work'?" Veronica said. "It's a pool."

"Everything falls apart," Logan said. "Even pools need to be maintained."

"How do you know?" Veronica said.

"Remember that one summer, I was a pool boy," Logan said. "Dad thought it was important."

"Yes, the year of the scowl," Veronica said, remembering the year when Tinseltown Diaries was at the Echolls house. Aaron Echolls had Logan and Trina do a lot of work around the house. Logan hated it but she teased him by taking pictures of him doing house work and posting them in the school newspaper.

"Hated it," Logan said, laughing with her. The relief was evident in its tone. He turned back to the rental agent.

"Yes, it is a functioning pool," the rental agent said.

They wandered around the house. Veronica filmed the four bedrooms, dining room, kitchen and study. She checked out all the sinks and several bathrooms to see if they were functional.

The house was more than they needed but Logan seemed to like it, Veronica thought. And it was better than the dank apartment.

The rental agent seemed to want to say something to them and finally blurted out, "When can I schedule your parents to see it?"

"Dad died in a car accident," Veronica said, choking a little at the statement.

The rental agent murmured, "I'm so sorry."

"You couldn't have known," Veronica said.

Logan took Veronica's hand. "Mom … she wanted to come. She …"

"She … she is going to South East Hospital," Veronica said. Her voice had a world weary air. "She wanted to be here but she's so tired."

"Sorry," the rental agent said again.

"We're filming the houses," Logan said. "To see if she likes any of them."

He thought that Veronica was right on the money with a sick mother and dead father. The agent stopped asking any further questions.

...

Mac walked with Dick to the boat that was going to take him to the rehab center. "You're going to be okay. The rehab has surfing, everyday." She still couldn't believe she had actually found one that had surfing. Only in California. And what was worse was that it looked like a fancy hotel and not a rehab center. Oh, to be rich.

"I could really use a drink and a roll in the hay," Dick said. "Interested?"

"Dick," Mac said, making it his name and his main characteristic. "Women aren't all put on the earth to have sex with you."

"No, they also have babies," Dick said with a large grin. "And their bare feet also look good in the kitchen."

"Don't know why I bother with you," Mac said, trying to show solidarity with womankind by not laughing.

"Cassidy," Dick said.

"No …," Mac said, denying that statement. He saved her from being raped. And now he was going to rehab to save his brother. He lived down to his name most of the time but he was a good brother.

"Are you Dick Casablancas?" a man interrupted Mac. He walked up beside them.

"Yes," Dick said.

"It's time," the man said.

"I'll be there in a minute," Dick said. The man left to round up the other people who were saying goodbye to friends and family.

"Mac, promise me something," Dick said.

"What?" Mac said, stepping closer to him.

"Don't see my brother alone this summer," Dick said.

"I can't give up on him," Mac said. She didn't know if she could promise that. She loved Beaver.

"We're not," Dick said. "Promise me. I'm doing this. You can do that. In two months, we'll talk to my brother again. And he will have to go to therapy."

Mac blinked back her tears and then said, "Okay, I promise."

"Give me a kiss," Dick said.

"What?" Mac said.

"With lots of tongue," Dick said.

"Yuck," Mac said, holding out her hand. "How about we just shake hands?"

"You're such a prude," Dick said, shaking his head. "Need to pop that …"

"God," Mac said, dropping her hand unshaken.

"See ya, Mac," Dick said, laughing as he walked towards the boat.

"See ya," Mac said with a put upon sigh.

TWO MONTHS LATER

"What are you doing?" Veronica said, taking the laptop and shutting it down. "We're going to be late to school."

"Reading your case notes," Logan said, sitting on a loveseat next to the front door.

"You read them before," Veronica said.

"Not all of them," Logan said, heading to the door.

"Come on, it's the first day of school," Veronica said, changing the subject. She felt kind of awkward letting someone else see her notes on the case. She even felt uncomfortable when her father read them.

Logan got in the front seat. "I'm driving."

"What?" Veronica said, becoming use to being the one driving.

"Can't seem to be whipped," Logan said. "Not on the first day of school."

Veronica and Logan separated as they went to their different class. Veronica felt right at home with all the stares and whispers as she sat down in her first class. "Hi, I'm Karen. Are you the new girl?"

Veronica thought of all the sarcastic responses but simply said, "Yes. I'm Ronnie."

"Your brother is cute," Karen said.

The light bulb went on for Veronica. "Don't say it to him. He's already unbearable," Veronica said.

Karen giggled, somewhat inanely in Veronica's opinion.

Veronica talked to a few other kids beside Karen but felt separated from them by experience. After the first class, she walked down a hall then stopped at a bulletin board. There was a flyer about a missing boy.

"Isn't it sad," a dark hair girl said, coming up behind her. "Seth turned up missing, right after getting accepted to the US Air Force Academy. Sarah puts them up," she continued.

"Sarah?" Veronica said.

"Oh, I forgot you're new," she said. "Sarah's Seth sister. By the way I'm Linda."

"I'm Ronnie," Veronica said, struggling to restrain her anger. Logan picked this school because of this mystery. What happened to Seth: the honor student and captain of the baseball team?

"Should have seen Seth, he was so happy," Linda said.

"How awful?" Veronica said.

"Well, the cops think he ran away," Linda said. "The pressure and everything."

"You don't think that," Veronica said, her curiosity getting the better of her.

"He's a Garber," Linda said as if that meant something to Veronica.

"A Garber," Veronica said.

"Garbers are in the military," Linda said. "All the way back to the Revolutionary War."

"Maybe Seth didn't want that," Veronica said. "And that's why he ran away."

"NO!" a girl said. Veronica turned and saw a tall, freckled face girl. Her thin hands clasped her books to her chest. "He wouldn't have done that. Something happened to him. I know it."

"Sarah," Linda said. "She didn't mean anything by it. She's new."

"Seth lived for the Air Force," Sarah said. "He wanted to fly for long as I can remember. No way would he run away."

"Sorry," Veronica said, "I understand how you feel."

"Yes, your father," Sarah said.

"How?" Veronica said.

"Small town," Sarah said. "My mother is a friend of a friend of your rental agent."

"Oh," Veronica said. "That's …" disturbing was left unsaid as the bell rang. Linda and Sarah hurried away to their next class. Veronica glanced back at the flyer. Seth looked so hopeful in that picture.

...

Mac was eating lunch by herself when Cassidy sat down next to her. "Hi." Her heart thumped harder. She missed him terribly, but she kept her word to Dick.

"I know what you did," Cassidy said, shoving a finger in her face.

Mac's jaw dropped and stared at him. "What are you talking about?"

"Dick," Cassidy said.

"Hi, B … Cassidy, Mac," Dick said, sitting next to Mac. "How's it hanging?"

"Fine," Mac said, for once not noticing the sexual implication.

"Can't run from me forever," Dick said, leaning in close to Cassidy. "I won. Haven't had a drop all summer."

"Not doing it," Cassidy said.

"You're welshing on the bet," Dick said. "You know what dad says about bets."

"Never pay unless you have to," Cassidy said, getting up.

"No, never bet unless you're sure of winning," Dick said, standing up as well. "Doesn't pay to bet against me. You should have learned that by now. I won and it's time to pay the piper."

"No, I'm not going," Cassidy said, sounding more like a five-year-old not wanting to play anymore after losing a game than someone in high school.

Both of them watched as Cassidy left. Mac thought this was turning into a habit.

"What are we going to do now?" Dick said.

"Wear him down," Mac said. "Not let up until he agrees."

"Well, there is one good thing out of this," Dick said. "Vincent Talbert is coaching me for the local surfing tournament."

"Who?"

"He's only one of the best surfers, ever. He volunteers at the clinic," Dick said. "He's going to coach me. Down side? No drinking."

"That's great," Mac said. She was happy for Dick. She didn't know if she could have quit if she drank as much as he did.

"Come to the tournament," Dick said. "I need a groupie."

"Okay. But I'm the non-groupie, groupie," Mac said.

"What?"

"No kissing, no copping a feel and, most important, no sex groupie," Mac said.

"You're a stick," Dick said.

"A stick?"

"In the mud," Dick said.

"You better believe it," Mac said, wishing that Cassidy could admit that something was wrong and get help.

...

Logan waited for Veronica in the car. He saw her stomping across the parking lot. She opened the back door and threw her books in. She slammed the door shut. Another car door slam later, Veronica was in the car locking the belt into place.

"Bad day," Logan said with a smirk.

"You picked this school intentionally," Veronica said.

"It's one of the best schools in the state," Logan said as he drove out of the parking lot and headed back to the house.

"With a student," Veronica said. "Who disappeared a year ago."

"Really," Logan said. He looked over at her before facing forward again. "How horrible for the family."

"Please don't play dumb," Veronica said. "It doesn't suit you. Why did you do it?"

"You're not thinking clearly," Logan said.

"What do you mean?" Veronica's voice lowered.

"You rarely go outside," Logan said. "Had to do something or you would end up a shut in."

"Is that it?"

"No. Something I found out today," Logan said. "Your father gets killed and less than four hours later a plot is hatch to put you in a looney bin."

"So?" Veronica said. "Sheriff Lamb saw an opportunity and took it."

"And found the people to sign off on it," Logan said. "And if this bites them in the butt I'm sure that Sheriff Lamb would have enough pull to protect them."

"No," Veronica said. Her face fell when she realized Logan was right. "He doesn't."

"Someone further up the ladder did this," Logan said. "And considering my father knew about it hours before it happened, that means that he's part of it."

"God," Veronica said. "How could I have missed it?"

"You're not thinking clearly, Ronnie," Logan said again, pulling up to the house.

They both grabbed their stuff and headed to the house. They walked to the family room by habit and sat down on the sofa.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Veronica said.

"Thought you were already investigating that angle," Logan said. "You're like a doctor operating on her family."

"I'm making mistakes," Veronica said.

"You need a break from it," Logan said. "Remember Lilly's case. You were solving other cases in the middle of Lilly's. That made you come back to it with fresh eyes."

"You're right," Veronica said after a long silence. Logan puffed up. "Even a broken clock is right twice a day."

"You wound me," Logan said, clutching his chest.

"I'm going to e-mail Mac. Have her hack your father's computer. And see if Weevil can find out who signed off on putting me into an asylum."

"I've been meaning to ask you, what if someone hacked her email account?" Logan said.

"She created another email account that no one knows about but me and her."

"Road trip," Logan said, knowing Veronica would never risk sending an email from this location even to Mac's new email address.

"Road trip," Veronica said. "We have to leave now so we can get back tonight. Don't want to be too tired for school tomorrow."

Next Chapter Snakepit


	4. Snakepit

NEPTUNE - BUILDING AT NIGHT

Wallace cleaned another bathroom at another bland office building. "_Veronica owes me big_", he thought. The mess people leave behind was amazing. His mother was right. Most office workers could care less about keeping the bathroom clean: men or women. Or at least making sure there were no toilet paper and other crap on the floors and walls. This was one of the highest rated companies in America. They wouldn't be if the business reporters visited their bathrooms.

"Not used to cleaning behind the rich a-holes?" Weevil said, coming up behind him.

"No, just marveling at the bad aim," Wallace said, startling a laugh out of Weevil. "And we're supposed to be working the courthouse."

"Patience, Wally," Weevil said. "I have that in hand. In a couple of weeks, we'll be cleaning the place with no one the wiser."

"Why couldn't we ask for that assignment?" Wallace said, ignoring the 'Wally' crack. "I didn't think that your people wanted to be anywhere near the courthouse."

"It wouldn't be hard to tape you up again," Weevil said.

"What? Without your old gang to back you up?" Wallace said. "Last time it was six against one."

Weevil stepped closer with his fists raised. He let out a breath and then said, "We'll continue this conversation after helping Veronica."

"After," Wallace said in agreement, completing the last task. "I'm out of here."

"Can't," Weevil said. "One more job."

"What?" Wallace said. "This was the last job."

"Team 4 didn't come in," Weevil said.

"You people sure love your siestas," Wallace said, pushing pass Weevil.

Weevil slammed him against the wall. "What do you mean by that?"

"Does the word, 'lazy' mean anything to you," Wallace said, not believing he was pushing the ex-gang leader. He didn't even believe what he was saying. He hated that he had to work with a person who was responsible for his most humiliating high school experience. Pictures were still floating around the net and were put up by every basketball team he faced.

"Who are you calling lazy?" Weevil said, slamming Wallace again.

A voice interrupted from the walkie talkie. "Juan 9, get your ass to the Locust Building?" Weevil let Wallace go to answer the company cell.

"We'll be there in ten," Weevil said, the words shot out like a bullet from a gun.

"Thought your name was Eli," Wallace said, rotating his back.

"He calls all of us Juan," Weevil said.

"Jerk," Wallace said, dragging the bucket by the mop. Then he said, "Even the women?"

Weevil snorted, his shoulders loosening as he headed out of the building.

LAWTON – SAMUEL PITT HIGH SCHOOL

"Ronnie, what are you doing?" Logan said, watching her lift the hood and pop the negative battery cable.

"Waiting for them," Veronica said. "Seth's friends."

From the corner of his eye, Logan saw a group of two guys and girls coming their way. "Come on Ronnie. No one is that dumb."

"Roland, what are we going to do?" Veronica said; her voice loud and desperate. "Mom is expecting us."

Logan stepped closer to Veronica. "It looks like the battery cable came loose."

Veronica elbowed him in the stomach. Logan let out a huff in both pain and laughter.

"Hi I'm Gary. This is Johnny, Laura and Karen," Gary said, pointing to his friends as he said their names. "What seems to be the problem?" His dirty-blond hair blowing in his eyes.

"I'm Ronnie and this is my brother Roland," Veronica said. "The car isn't working. The engine runs but doesn't click on."

"Maybe we could try," Logan started but Gary interrupted him.

"My father is a mechanic," Gary said, peering down at the car's engines. "Let me look at it. Roland, start the car when I give the signal."

"Sure," Logan said, realizing that Gary was at a disadvantage. He didn't know Veronica. No one at Neptune High would be fooled by Veronica's helpless act.

Logan got in the car and rolled down the window. He watched Veronica play the damsel in distress. It wasn't natural. But Gary and the rest were eating it up. He could almost read their minds. These Roniers may be city smart but they have no common sense.

Just when Logan was about ready to get out and fix the car himself, "Try it now," Gary said.

"Okay," Logan said. The car started right away. He turned the car off and got out.

"If you didn't come, I don't know what we would have done," Veronica said, looking up at Gary with her eyes filled with admiration.

"Probably starved on the side of the road," Logan said a little put out by Veronica looking at Gary that way. "We wouldn't be found until summer thaw."

"It's September, there is no ice," one of the girls said. She pressed her chest out intentionally at Logan. Logan dutifully ogled her breasts.

"Karen," Laura said, pushing up her glasses.

"Don't be a smart ass Roland," Veronica said, glaring at Logan. She looked up at Gary again. "Sorry, my brother is being a jerk."

"That's okay I have a younger brother too," Gary said in a patronizing tone.

"We're twins," Roland said. "She's only a minute older."

"You don't look like identical twins," Karen said.

Everybody stared at her. "What?" Karen said. "What?"

"Karen, he's cute but lay off the ditz," Laura said, shoving her friend's shoulder with hers.

Karen blushed before saying, "Okay, no more ditz."

"Thanks, we really appreciate your help, Gary," Veronica said.

"Mom is waiting," Logan said, looking back at the car.

"We're having the Last Gasp of Summer party tomorrow," Karen said. "Want to come?"

Veronica and Logan looked at one another then said, "Sure."

"You _are _twins," Laura said. "Bring swim suits. It's at 15 Maple Drive"

"See you tomorrow," Johnny said. Logan realized this was the first-time Johnny spoke.

"Bye," Veronica said, getting into the passenger seat.

MAC'S HOUSE

Mac finished hacking into Aaron Echolls' computer. She downloaded a program that kept track of every keystroke. She then cleared the history from his computer. In a few more days she would have all of his user ids and passwords.

"Mac, your friend, Dick is here," Mac heard her mom say from the bedroom door.

"Okay," Mac said, closing down the computer. She grabbed the bag that had her beach towel, suntan lotion and book. Now the only thing she needed was Wallace and Weevil to break into the building to get the Veronica's files. The computer copies of the files showed signatures of middle management. No way would they sign off on it without the approval of someone higher up on the food chain. The only reasonably safe time to get those files was at night when fewer, if any, people were around.

"Mac, I know breaking up with Beaver was hard on you," her mother said. "But I don't think you should jump into anything." _Especially not with Dick _was unspoken but Mac heard it loud and clear. The only family member cool about it was her brother.

"He didn't do anything bad downstairs, did he?" Mac said.

"No," her mother said. Mac sighed a breath of relief. She could imagine all the things he could say that would make her parents go nuts.

"Mom, don't worry," Mac said, throwing the knapsack on. "We're just friends. It will never be anything more."

"Friends," her mother said in a tone that suggested their friendship was even more unlikely than that dog and elephant on the internet. Mac could tell her mother thought of it as some terrible, terrible rebound.

"Let's go down before he breaks something," Mac said.

"What?" her mother said, hurrying downstairs.

"I'm joking, mom," Mac said. Dick stood at the bottom of the steps. He looked anxious to be on his way.

"Hi Dick," Mac said. Her mother's face shifted from worried to welcoming in a flash.

"Hi," Dick said. Mac could almost see the restraint on both her mother and Dick's part not to say anything offensive. "Let's go."

"Okay," Mac said, following Dick out the door. "Bye."

"Bye," her mother said, her voice laced with false cheer.

Mac waved at her and mouthed as she walked out the door, "Don't worry."

"Your mom doesn't like me," Dick said, unlocking the car door.

"That's not true," Mac said, putting the bag and knapsack in back and then sliding in. "That's just mom's way."

"No, moms don't like me," Dick said as he drove away.

"Probably because you give off a vibe," Mac said, giving up trying to be nice.

"A vibe," Dick said.

"The 'hi can I have sex with your daughter' vibe," Mac said, laughing. Dick joined in.

"Take it from me, every guy who asks you on a date," Dick said. "Helps you out change a tire, picks up your books or listens to you prattle on about computers, they all want that."

"Not everybody is like you," Mac said. "Some guys just like to help people out."

"Sorry to disillusion you," Dick said, reaching over and patting her on the leg. "Most guys are exactly like that. We want sex, and we spend most of the time trying to get it."

"Oh. That's kinda disappointing," Mac said, ready to drop this conversation.

"You shouldn't let it get to you that way," Dick said. "It means that they think you're cute."

LAWTON – LAST GASP OF SUMMER PARTY

Veronica thought that it was a good thing, a jealous ex-boyfriend and a protective brother were virtually indistinguishable or everybody at the party would figure out that they weren't brother and sister. Her distraction vanished when the volleyball headed toward her.

She hit the ball back over the net scoring the winning point. Slightly overbalanced, she bobbed in the water. Logan laughed a little. "Good one Ronnie." Laura said, jumping up and down in the water.

After the winning shot, most of the people got out of the pool to eat some more food. Veronica piled fruit salad on her plate and nibbled at it as she sat down on a beach chair. Logan was across from her talking to some classmate. She envied him his ability to make friends. His seemingly outgoing and open demeanor made it easy for him to get into the top clique. She fitted in nowhere and everywhere if that makes sense.

"Hi Ronnie," a voice came up behind her. She recognized Sarah. She was hoping that Sarah would be at the party. Sarah sat down on the chair next to her.

"Hi," Veronica said, hesitating not knowing how to begin. "Sorry about what I said at school."

"That's okay," Sarah said. "You didn't know him."

"He sounded like a wonderful brother," Veronica said.

"He wasn't," Sarah said. "Not all the time. He was a jerk. I remembered him talking to one of my dates, a guy I _really liked_ a lot, about how my father can kill someone with just his thumb. By the time my father came to greet him my date was a stammering mess. And what's worse is that he never asked me out again."

"What?" Veronica said, remembering her father pesky little criminal background check he did on all her boyfriends. Veronica wondered if Sarah had something to do with Seth's disappearance. "That's awful."

"It's harder remembering him as he was," Sarah said, getting defensive about the negative statements. "Everybody remembers: captain of the baseball team and A student with early admittance at the Academy. Dated Gwen: cheerleader. No one remembers the jerk and date killer." Sarah brushed away her tears.

"I understand," Veronica said, thinking back to her father. "Dad used to do a background check on my dates."

"Really?" Sarah said, her tears disappearing as she laughed at Veronica's statement. "Didn't think anyone could top my brother."

"Dad used to say nothing can turn you into a prude faster than a teenage daughter," Veronica said. "Guess the same goes for brothers too."

"Certainly goes for your brother," Sarah said, glancing over at Logan.

"What?" Veronica said, following Sarah's gaze. He was surrounded by people talking and laughing.

"Saw him earlier when Gary was talking to you," Sarah said.

"Yeah, he worries," Veronica said.

Sarah changed the subject about by saying, "So how do you like the Snakepit?"

"Snakepit," Veronica said, frowning at the statement.

"The school," Sarah said. "Samuel Pitt … Snakepit."

"Fine, everybody is so friendly," Veronica said, thinking the name would be a better nickname for her old school. "Thought it would be harder moving to a new school."

NEPTUNE – WEEVIL AND WALLACE'S WORK PLACE

"Juan 9 … Dwayne," the boss said, pointing at Weevil and Wallace. "Come here."

Wallace and Weevil headed over to the thin, balding man with a skimpy mustache. Neither of them spoke. It worked out better for the janitorial staff if they stayed quiet; the ones that talked usually ended up fired after a month.

"Juan 1 team was busted," the boss said. "You'll join Juan 5 and 7 at the courthouse and all the government buildings. The new Juans will take over your old buildings."

Weevil took the schedule not showing any sign of triumph. Wallace wasn't as good at hiding his emotions but, by then, the boss turned away going after another team.

"Great! We go copy the file and quit," Wallace said. He had reached the end of his patience with this job and most especially the boss.

"No, first we get the lay of the land, then we'll get the file," Weevil said, showing the patience of a cat: silent, watchful and vicious.

At the courthouse, Wallace finished cleaning the bathrooms on the 2ndfloor, and it was a revelation. They were even worse than the businesses. He pulled the mop back to the closet when Weevil whizzed by with the vacuum cleaner almost knocking him over. Wallace flipped him off and headed down the hall. He emptied the bucket and grabbed the huge trash cans.

He went from office to office emptying the trash cans and cleaning desktops. He heard the vacuum coming his way. When he entered the next office, there was someone sitting at the desk. It was one of the judges, still in his robe.

"You're new," the judge said. "Where's Carlos?"

"Don't know, sir," Wallace said. The business etiquette for the janitorial staff is not to clean while people are working, so he turned to leave..

"Come in, it will be a long wait if you wait to clean the office after I leave." The judge said. "I'm part of the night court. Just without Mel Torme." The judge laughed as if it was a joke, but Wallace didn't get it.

"I'm Wallace," Wallace said, not giving the judge his last name. He cleaned everything, working carefully around the Judge.

NEPTUNE BEACH

Mac watched Dick surf for a moment. To her untutored eyes, he looked great but knowing from experience that his new teacher/sponsor would be critiquing everything. And she would be getting the playback on how awful Talbert was. Never a kind word or 'good job'.

She stretched, her one-piece bathing suit stretching with her, before looking back down at the computer screen. Having a major computer company based in Neptune means you can get to the net everywhere in the town, even at the beach.

Flipping through Aaron Echolls's bank account, she saw that most of the money went to normal expenses and trust accounts. There was one that _looked _like one of his many investments, but that was an illusion. It was similar to the account she had set up for the Purity Test, a shell company. And, unlike hers, it was a very complicated one: she had yet to hit the parent company. The money went in and out of the various companies. It could take weeks if not months to find the actual parent company.

Mac looked up to see Dick and Talbert walking towards her. The two looked more like brothers than Dick and Cassidy. Both were blond and had a swimmer's body.

"Hi Mac," Dick said, sticking his board in the sand and collapsing on the towel next to her. Talbert did the same with a lot more grace.

"Hi Dick … Mr. Talbert, I mean Tal," Mac said, correcting herself. She knew Talbert felt old when she called him that but thirty looked awfully old to her even though he looked great for his age.

"Mac," Talbert said. "I find it so sad that, on one of the most beautiful beaches in the world, you're playing on the computer."

"She's my groupie," Dick said. "She's out here for me."

Talbert laughed as Mac whacked Dick on the head. "Show a little respect for Mac, Dick. Most groupies spend their time in bars wearing very tiny bikinis picking up any half way decent surfer."

Mac flinched. Dick stopped laughing as he put his hand on her back before dropping it back on the towel. Talbert changed the subject, "Dick, if you don't practice more, your friends will be living down their friendship with you for generations to come."

Dick scowled at Talbert. "A groupie is never embarrassed by a wipe out." Mac said. Dick perked back up. "As long as you do your best."

"That didn't happen today," Tal said, pointing at Dick. "That's the risk of training someone like you. Everything is handed to you. Nature never hands you anything. It expects your best, and that is what you have to give it every day."

"I'm going to get some water," Dick said, jumping up and walking away. Ignoring the bottles of water sitting next to Mac.

"Are you going to say it?" Talbert said, looking at Mac. She turned back to Talbert. "I'm hard on him."

"No," Mac said. "You're his coach. And he does tend to drift. But he's a better person than he appears to be. Loyal, very loyal. Although, I do wish you wouldn't criticize him when I'm here."

"Why?" Talbert said a little startled.

"Who do you think hears his monologues about what an awful SOB you are," Mac said, bending over wrapping her arms around her knees.

"An awful SOB?" Talbert said with a laugh. "Well, I must be doing my job right." He got up. "I'll see him again on Saturday. Tell him to keep practicing."

"I will," Mac said, leaning back watching the seagulls. _They're the beach's answer to pigeons, _she thought. Dick came back a few minutes later.

"Ready to leave," Dick said. At Mac's nod, he began to roll up his towel.

SNAKEPIT – LUNCH ROOM

Veronica walked into the lunchroom and glanced over to where Logan was sitting. The rest of Seth's friends were there, the top of the food chain in this school. How typical of Logan.

"Hi," Veronica said, sitting next to Logan. The conversation started back up. Mostly, it consisted of gossip and how awful the teachers were. A blond girl with a killer tan walked up to the table.

"Hi," Gary said, moving over a little. He had the 'Hi; I'm interested' look, "Sit here."

"Ronnie, Roland," Laura said. "This is Gwen. Gwen, Ronnie and Roland."

"Hi," Veronica said. "Nice to meet you. Sarah talked about you at the party."

"What did she say?" Gwen said, obviously agitated. Veronica and Logan straightened up. They looked at each other then back to Gwen.

"That you dated her brother and that you're a cheerleader," Veronica said, hoping to calm Gwen down. It was so much easier to ask questions when the person didn't treat you like the enemy. "That's really cool. Always wanted to be a cheerleader. Tried out for it once."

"The less said about the great cheerleader massacre the better," Logan said, assisting Veronica in charming Gwen.

"It wasn't that bad," Veronica said, groaning theatrically at the memory. At the time, it was the most humiliating event of her life. Thinking back on it, she wished that humiliation was the worst thing that happened to her.

"What happened?" Karen said, leaning forward.

"It was a dark and stormy night," Logan said with a smirk on his face.

Veronica stamped down on his foot. "Oww," Logan said, moving his feet away from the potential damage.

"It was not," Veronica said.

"Considering what happened, it should have been," Logan said. "Anyway, where was I? The sky was darkening; the rain was pouring, and Ronnie decided to try out to be a cheerleader to impress her new boyfriend who was part of the school royalty. So, naturally, to be worthy of all of that royalness … Cheerleading."

"Roland, I didn't try out because of him," Veronica said, lying through her teeth.

The rest of the table laughed at the lie.

"Of course you did," Logan said with an insufferable grin on his face. Veronica remembered this Logan: fun and funny. Like when she, Logan, Duncan and Lilly were inseparable. But Lilly's death destroyed that friendship. And even in reclaiming a new friendship with the ones that survived, nothing was the same.

"You used to write horrible odes to his wonderfulness," Logan continued.

"You did?" Gwen said, relaxing back in her seat; her face easing into a smile.

"No," Veronica said. "Not odes. Maybe an honorable mention in my journal."

"Yes, if by 'honorable mention', you mean an entry that puts War and Peace to shame," Logan said. Veronica scowled at him but, considering Gwen was now laughing, she let him go on with no further comment. "I wasn't there during the tale of woe, but I was told all the details by several reliable sources. To set the scene, the cheerleaders guaranteed a spot were practicing the complicated cheers that ended in the pyramid." Logan paused for a moment for effect.

Several at the table groaned knowing where this was going.

"Ronnie waited for a half hour until it was her group's time to shine. Her enthusiasm knew no bounds her leap was a thing of beauty, or so I was told, but her landing took out 3 of her companions. One unfortunate cheerleader closer to the pyramid fell against the right corner."

The people at the table started laughing. Veronica heard more laughter coming from the other tables.

"The corner girl was knocked from her post. The cheerleaders rained from the sky. The resulting broken bones and bruises, not to mention the three ambulance's arrival, were the talk of the school even to this day. And so ended what would be forever known as The Cheerleader Massacre."

"Jerk," Veronica said in a low voice.

"Several girls were injured but there was a happy ending," Logan said, ignoring Veronica's comment. "Ronnie was banned from being a cheerleader for life. And it was then she decided on a new calling: the pep squad."

"You exaggerated. It wasn't three ambulances," Veronica said. "It was only two."

"To protect my friends, the ban is still on," Gwen said, wiping tears of laughter from her eyes. "But you can come to watch us practice."

Veronica would normally never accept that offer but, under the circumstances, "Sure it sounds like fun."

"How was she in the pep squad?" Karen said to Logan.

Logan sat up, his face suddenly serious. Veronica shook her head. She knew what he was thinking. The loss of Lilly ended Veronica's pep squad days and their innocent fun. And knowing what she now knew about Logan's home life, that was a huge loss. "She was great: surprise boxes of cookies and school spirit items in boxes. She seemed to know every guy's favorite cookie, cupcake and even cake."

"You know what mom said about the way to a man's heart," Veronica said.

"Well one of them," Johnny said.

The group laughed again at the statement.

NEPTUNE COURT HOUSE

Wallace went through the family court's files until he came to the one for Veronica. He slipped it in his company shirt. He took deep breaths to calm his nerves and then headed out. He and Weevil talked calmly as they went about their normal routine, until they reached the copy room where they could use the printer / scanner to send it to an email that mimicked one of the court's e-mails. Weevil kept a look out.

NEPTUNE HIGH SCHOOL - LUNCH

The next day, in the school cafeteria, Weevil watched as Veronica's friend Mac walked over to where he was sitting. Now that he had left his gang, he had acquired a new set of friends from the neighborhood. He regretted the loss of the gang: the walking down the halls and people stepping aside. They still did that but being hung up and beaten makes you realize your limitations. However, everyone knew that he still was nobody to mess with.

For a brief moment, Weevil saw her look over to her right. He saw Cassidy walking away with a girl at his side. Weevil turned back to Mac. She straightened up and headed towards him. He admired her for not letting Cassidy destroy her spirit.

"Mac," Weevil said. He knew that she found something. "What's up?"

"Can I talk to you?" Mac said.

"Here? Now?" Weevil said, not making it easy for her. He didn't want her to know that he saw her pain.

"Over there," Mac said, pulling him toward an empty table at the far end of the cafeteria. She waved Wallace over and sat down.

"Weevil, didn't know you were tapping that," a small guy called out amid all the hoots and hollers. "Don't tell Nylsa."

Weevil glared back at his friend, "Shut it before I shut it for you."

The table went silent. Mac ignored the statement in her excitement and opened up her laptop.

"What?" Wallace said when he came over.

"I found it," Mac said to them, "Aaron Echolls' hidden company."

"What about it?" Weevil said at Mac's pause.

"He paid off several people in the jury," Mac said, pointing at the screen. Weevil wasn't surprised. Everyone in Neptune suspected what had happened.

"All of these people are on the jury," Wallace said.

"No, not all. There's a few here I can't figure out," Mac said. "These three were on the jury. These four I still can't figure why he's paying them. And there is something about a business just across the border, in Mexico."

"You want me to investigate that?" Weevil said.

"No, Veronica wants to look into the company before sending you down there," Mac said. "It could be dangerous and she doesn't want you to get hurt."

"Let me know when she wants me to go down there," Weevil said.

"That's strange," Wallace said, pointing at the second deposit going into the account. "What's this?"

"Mayor Woody," Mac said. "I think Mr. Echolls is blackmailing him."

"What?" Weevil said, surprised for the first time. "What does he have on the Mayor?"

"Don't know. Maybe his restaurants' special sauce," Mac said. "Have you and Wallace quit the job yet."

"No," Wallace said, his voice showing his despair.

"Great! I need you and Weevil to download all his work and personal computer files into these," Mac said, pulling out 2 USB drives.

"His work will be no problem," Weevil said. "How will we get his personal stuff?"

"Veronica suggested Wallace can ask Gia out on a date," Mac said.

"WHAT?" Wallace said. "That is beyond the call of duty."

"It will only be a couple of dates," Mac said.

"Yes, it will only be a couple of dates," Weevil said. Wallace glared at him.

"Don't know which one is worse," Wallace said, giving into the inevitable. "Gia or the job."

"Take it from me, Gia," Weevil said.

"If she was gay, I would ask her myself," Mac said.

"No, you wouldn't," Wallace said.

"Well, for Veronica I would," Mac said.

"Veronica owes me big time," Wallace said.

NEPTUNE – DICK'S HOUSE

Mac arrived in what Dick called a cocktail dress. He had taken her to a store to get the dress and helped her pick it out. He had surprisingly good taste. She thought she would end up looking like a hooker.

"Is he here?" Mac said.

"Yes," Dick said, guiding her into a larger room. "Cassidy suspects though."

"Well, that's to be expected," Mac said, looking around at the house. Her love for Cassidy was a worry that seemed to never end. If Veronica wasn't distracting her with this investigation, she would be eaten up by depression.

_They just want to help him,_ she thought. Why was he fighting Dick and her? They loved him and wanted what's best for him.

Several hours later Mac had had enough of cocktail conversations. No wonder they served cocktails at these business functions. You needed the alcohol to endure hours of insipid conversation. Except for one bright spot, when Mac talked to the Kane Vice President of Development, the conversations were a complete waste of time.

"I need a drink," Dick said, coming up to her with a huge exaggerated yawn.

"Me too," Mac said, laughing.

Cassidy came over to them. "What are you doing here?" he said to Mac.

"She's my date," Dick said, putting an arm around Mac.

Mac thought it best not to deny Dick's statement. She hoped this work. Cassidy seemed to be getting worse. He appeared more confident actually dating several girls at school. From what she could tell, these girls were shy wallflower types, similar to the way she was last year. Now that she was looking in from the outside it appeared that they were a cover. Not because Cassidy was gay, but he was hiding something: Something so terrible that he told no one, not even his family.

A bell delicately tinkled. Mac snorted at the pretension of it all. Beaver grinned at her. She felt that old connection. It was the same feeling she had before the attempted rape. She now knew why some women go back to an abusive relationship. That old feeling was seductive, and she wanted it back but she would never put herself in a position to be hurt again by Cassidy.

"Let's go in," Dick said, guiding her into the next room.

The rest of the party trickled in. Cassidy was sitting across from Mac and Dick. The table filled up with people, and the dinner portion of the party began.

What seemed to be an eternity later, the conversation turned to where Mac and Dick hoped it would go. The older man on one side of Cassidy talked to the woman beside him.

"I've read about your work with young cancer patients, Dr. Lester," the older man said. "It's most impressive."

"Thank you, Dr. Williams," Lester said. "It was hard work."

"I understand the burnout rate is high," Williams said, picking up the clue that she no longer worked with cancer patients.

"Yes," Lester said, her face drooped at the corners making her look old and tired. The expression was brief and then she continued. "Now I mostly do court cases. Helping children that were victims of crimes. Appears like you're in the business, too."

"Yes, mostly family crises," Williams said.

Mac thought he was disarming in a grandfatherly type of way. His suit with a vest really pulled it off.

Mac saw Cassidy straighten up. He glared at Mac and Dick.

"I would think that kids would want to hide a problem like that," Mac said.

"It shows through at odd times," Williams said, Lester nodded her head in agreement. "If the children trust the parents, they tell them."

"Sometimes they're too ashamed to tell their parents," Lester said, disagreeing with Williams. "They feel that they brought it on themselves, especially in abuse situations. And if that shame and anger aren't dealt with, it can fester in a child and come to fruition in the adult."

"Agreed," Williams said. "Sometimes the issues are a bit more knotty and complicate."

The conversation went on from there. Cassidy sat still not even pretending to eat.

NEPTUNE – DICK'S HOUSE LATER

Dick jerked awake when he heard someone in the room. He turned on the light and saw Cassidy staring down at him.

He would never admit this to anyone but, at that moment, Cassidy creeped him out. As he got up he automatically put the bed between him and Cassidy. "What do you want?"

"Stop what you're doing," Cassidy said; his voice no louder than a whisper.

The slight rasp of the voice made Dick's hair stood up on end. "Already stopped. I'm awake."

Cassidy scowled at him before saying, "Not that. Stop sending emails about therapy, stop arranging meeting with psychiatrists, and stop seeing Mac. Or else."

"Or else," Dick said, laughing at the implied threat. "You're my brother. I know you won't hurt me."

Cassidy smiled at him. His eyes bothered Dick: they reminded him of a wild coyote that crossed his path when walking back to his father's apartment after a night of clubbing. The street light that night was behind him giving a clear view of the coyote. Its eyes had the same darkness like the pupils of the eyes had swallowed all the surrounding color. He couldn't believe this was his geeky younger brother. When had he changed? "Yes but Mac isn't."

"You won't harm Mac," Dick said. "She's …"

"Won't I?" Cassidy said.

Dick jerked back as if Cassidy had punched him hard. He was tempted to force the issue, but he couldn't risk Mac being hurt. "How can you threaten her like this? She loves you."

"This is what you're going to do," Cassidy said. "You're going to tell Mac I'm thinking about seeing someone professionally, and then you're going to stop seeing her."

Dick frowned, "No."

"What?" Cassidy said, showing his surprise.

"Alright for the first but not the second," Dick said.

"Not good enough," Cassidy said, stepping closer to Dick. Trying to intimidate him.

"Remember our bet," Dick said. Cassidy nodded but didn't say anything. "Remember what you said. Never pay unless you have to."

"Yes," Cassidy said, drawing out the word.

"Didn't dad tell you about the downside of welshing on a bet," Dick said.

"What's that?" Cassidy said, a sneer twisting his face until he looked like a stranger.

"Trust," Dick said. "I no longer trust you."

Cassidy took a deep breath that almost looked like a flinch. "What?"

"I. Don't. Trust. You," Dick said.

Dick and Cassidy looked at each other without blinking. Dick wasn't going to back down. Not on this. Cassidy finally said, "I don't want to see one more pamphlet about Happy Time Clinic or Village of the Cured."

"Agreed," Dick said, stepping from around the bed. "Now, get out!"

Cassidy backed out of the room. Dick closed the door and placed a chair under the knob. He sat down on the bed, wishing that Logan was here. Logan would know what to do about Cassidy or at least help him protect Mac.

LAWTON – LOGAN AND VERONICA'S HOUSE

Logan lounged back in the lawn chair for his much-deserved rest from the grill. Lots of people from the neighborhood and Snakepit were there. It was one of the rare warm days of October. The weather was on the cusp of being uncomfortable for swimming.

Veronica made sure the door was locked to 'mom's room', or as they called it, Veronica's office. They didn't want anybody to find out who they were and what they were working on.

"Sorry your mom couldn't be here," an older man said, sitting next to Logan.

"She is too," Logan said, looking around at the people splashing about in the pool and wandering in and out of the house. He wiped his hand across his forehead. "She was looking forward to this. I hate…. She loves parties. Especially pool parties."

"Jonathan Garber," Garber said, holding out his hand. Logan refused to wince at the tight grip, "Sarah's father. Nice to meet you."

"And you," Logan said, relieved that his hand came back reasonably unscathed. "Sorry about your son."

"Me too," Garber said. "It is hard knowing he's dead but not having a body to bury."

Logan blanched at the statement, thinking of his mother. "What do you mean? You know he's dead?"

"I don't know what happened to him, but I know." Garber said. "It's like a cold wind going through you. You don't see it, but you feel it."

Garber talked about Seth for several minutes. The usual: he was a good kid, good grades, always tried to do what's right. The conversation turned to when Seth was a kid.

Sarah came over and sat next to her father. Garber turned to her and said, "Remember the Fort."

"You mean the Enchanted Castle," Sarah said, laughing. "Me and Seth argued about that for a whole summer."

"Yes, I know," Garber said with a wry grin. "Building that thing was one of my biggest regrets of that summer."

"It wasn't that bad," Sarah said.

Garber laughed but didn't say anything. The laughter stopped and the sadness of the loss of a son crept back in.

"It doesn't get much use now," Sarah said. "I guess Seth and I outgrew it. Danny doesn't care for Forts or Castles."

"Seth used it when he was wrestling with a problem. Last time I saw him, he was sitting up there, thinking. Well, I'd better go. It looks like your mother is in need of rescue." Garber said to Sarah, getting up and heading towards an older woman talking an ear off a younger woman.

"I'm going to see if Ronnie needs any help," Logan said, heading towards the kitchen. He checked around the party to see if anybody looked hungry. Not finding anybody, he went off to search for Veronica.

After finding everybody but Veronica, he wandered through the rest of the house. He found her and Gwen in the den. He was about to enter but thought better of it.

"Sometimes I go to our house," Gwen said.

"Your house?" Veronica said with a puzzled expression.

"Well it is really a broken-down cabin. We used to talk about what we'll do in college…the Academy for him…marriage. Our future. I know he's coming back."

"Of course he will," Veronica said. She looked up and saw Logan. With a subtle motion, she waved him away.

Veronica tied off another trash bag from the party. She heard the Logan complain again about the lack of maid service. But underneath it all, there was an excitement like he found out something. She knew better in pushing him to spill. He was not one to be pushed by anyone, including his father, as his father so richly found out.

About an hour later the house was as clean as it was going to be tonight. They collapsed on the couch in the family room.

"Found out anything, Ronica," Logan said, sprawling across more than half of the couch. He put his arm around her.

Instead of pushing him away Veronica leaned up against him with a sigh. "Other than Seth is a paragon of virtue, no. But I'm getting closer to Gwen."

"Gary has a thing for her," Logan said.

"He talks about her?"

"No. The opposite, he doesn't. He's working up the nerve to ask her out."

"You think he had a 'thing' for her even before Seth disappeared," Veronica said.

"Oh definitely," Seth said with a smirk. "He has it bad for her."

"Hmm," Veronica said. "Maybe Gary wanted his chance with her, and Seth was in the way."

"Doesn't sound like Gary."

"Try getting closer to Johnny," Veronica said.

"What?" Logan said, turning his head toward Veronica. Wondering where that came from.

"He's a watcher," Veronica said. "That's what dad used to call them. They observe friends, enemies, everybody. Like they are only here to collect information."

"He is quiet," Logan said. "Maybe he's a seething cauldron of repressed feelings waiting to explode." He finished with a maniacal laugh.

"Well, in that case, be careful," Veronica said.

"I talked to Seth's father," Logan said. "He thinks Seth is dead."

"Me too."

"Yeah," Logan said. "He also thinks Seth was troubled by something."

"What?" Veronica said, pulling away from Logan.

"Mr. Garber built a tree house when Seth and Sarah were younger," Logan said. "Seth used to go there when he had a problem. The last time Mr. Garber saw Seth was in that tree house."

"Between the time getting early acceptance and the disappearance something happened. Probably involving someone close to him."

"Looks like."

"Promising. Now I'll look through newspapers and police reports."

"That reminds me, have you figured out why dad is sending money down to Mexico?"

"No. The business seems like a makeshift hospital," Veronica said, stretching out. "It could be some sort of charity."

"No," Logan said with a bitter grin. "Dad likes his charity out in the open. For all to marvel over his generosity."

Veronica hesitated and then said, "Yeah, I didn't buy it either. My next thought drugs to sell on his movie locations."

"Could be," Logan said. "Heard all about his misspent youth before becoming a 'family man' with a picture-perfect home life."

"I'm going to have Mac hack into the business computer system," Veronica said. "And I'll also look into the four people. If we look into them maybe we can find out why your father is bribing them."

NEPTUNE - BEACH

Mac pulled out the binoculars to watch Dick. Although he tried to explain the different moves, it was all blah, blah, blah to her like the adults in a Charlie Brown cartoon. She supposed it was poetic justice. She spent enough time trying to explain hacking to him.

If the pattern held, after a whole day of surfing, they would crash at her house to watch the video Talbert made trying to figure out what was done right and what was done wrong. A figure came out of the water with a surf board. At first, Mac thought it was Dick, but it was Talbert.

"Hi Tal," Mac said, opening into the small cooler beside her. She held out a cold bottle of water. "Want some?"

"Sure," Talbert said, taking a sip. "Is everything alright?"

Mac was silent for a moment then said, "Sure. Why wouldn't it be?"

"Don't know. Dick is different," Tal said. "More focused...disciplined."

"Isn't that a good thing?" Mac said, her forehead wrinkled. "Isn't it what you want?"

"Yes, but he's troubled," Talbert said. "Worried."

"You want me to talk to him?"

"Wouldn't bring it up if I didn't."

"I'll talk to him after dinner."

"After dinner?"

"Yes, we'll … well mostly him … watches his daily surfing video on the big screen. We do homework, eat dinner, and then he goes home."

"Every night," Talbert said.

Mac sat up, put her arms around her knees, silent for a moment, "No, not every night, sometimes he goes out with his latest girlfriend. But most nights..." She left it hanging.

LAWTON – SNAKEPIT HIGH SCHOOL

Logan and Sarah waited for Veronica by the car. He saw Gary and Gwen heading their way. Gary's head leaned over Gwen's. "So do you want to go to the party?" They heard him say.

"Sure, it will be fun hanging out with Ronnie and the rest of the gang," Gwen said, missing the way Gary's face fell.

"Yes, fun," Gary said, trying to mask his disappointment. "Well I'll see you on Saturday at 7:00pm."

"Great," Gwen said, looking towards Logan and Sarah. "Hi."

"Hi, see you at the party," Sarah said a bit awkwardly.

"See you," Gary said with a strained smile on his face. Gwen and Gary moved on.

"Wow," Sarah said. "That's even worse than being shot down."

"Spoken like a person that has never been shot down," Logan said. "But it is pretty bad."

Logan puts his arm around her like a sister, a sister that he liked unlike Trina.

LAWTON – VERONICA AND LOGAN'S HOUSE

Veronica collapsed on her bed, glad to be home. She was surprised at the sentiment. She realized that she now considered Lawton, with her new friends and Logan, as home.

She frowned at another dead end in both cases. Mac looked through all Lucky's e-mails but couldn't find anything that anybody would kill for. However, she thought, that might change with Weevil heading down to Mexico.

Logan burst in and lay down beside her.

"What are you doing?" Veronica said, trying to push him off the bed.

"I'm here to stop you from sulking," Logan said.

"I'm not sulking," Veronica said, in a sulky manner. "After all our hard work, I don't think Seth's case can be solved."

"Sulking," Logan said with a smirk. "Solving two murders, closing down the middle school drug ring and recovering a kidnapped girl are nothing to sneeze at."

"But not my dad's murder, not Seth's disappearance," Veronica said, turning away from Logan. She felt Logan wrapped an arm around her. She thought he would go further, but he just held her close. She took his hand and laced her fingers with his. "Gwen still thinks he's alive."

"Really, I thought that hope would be dying."

"She talks about them being together and raising a family."

"That's sad."

"Yeah, Laura and Kelly aren't sure. And poor Gary," Veronica said, yawning her eyes closing.

"I'm sure it was hard to compete with Seth when he was here. But dead or missing must be 10 times harder."

"What about Johnny?"

"He holds his cards pretty close to the vest on that score. So what's your next case?"

"Hit and run on Mountain Road. A father and son coming back from a fishing trip, another car … a black car...ran them off the road. Literally. Both died."

"That's a dangerous stretch of road."

"And the quickest way into the city," Veronica said, nodding at the first statement. Her eyes closed and she felt herself drifting off to sleep.

MEXICO - CLINIC

Weevil rushed into the hospital. With his tattoos covered up he looked like a frantic family member. His camera glasses completed the transformation from gang member to a person looking for his family. He snuck up some steps and went down a hall looking into each room. He was ignored until reaching the third floor.

"What are you doing here?" a huge man said. His voice and his manner were threatening.

"My grandmother … she was just brought in," Weevil said. "Please … her name is Maria Ramos."

"If she just came in she would be downstairs," the man said.

"I looked there," Weevil said, opening a door beside him. The man's hand clenched around Weevil's upper arm and pulled him away.

The man dragged him downstairs. He motioned to the security guards. An elderly woman came up to them.

"Eli," she said. "I told them not to call you."

The man released his arm. Weevil wrapped his arms around his grandmother. "You had chest pains."

"Gas."

"Thank God," Weevil said, walking out to the tattered parking lot. "Let me take you home." They climbed in an ancient car he rented from a friend.

"How did I do?" his grandmother said.

"Perfect. You're a natural," Weevil said, driving back across the border.

LAWTON – VERONICA AND LOGAN'S HOUSE

Logan came into the garage where he saw Veronica raise a large hammer aiming it towards the car. "I know the car isn't much but what are you doing?"

"The hit and run," Veronica said as if that explained everything.

"And because our car is sort of black … well dark blue. You decided to hammer it in vengeance for the death of the father and son."

"Roland," Veronica said, hitting the front grill of the car. She looked at her phone. Logan came beside her and saw a picture of a dented car. She hit again carefully mimicking the damage to the other car. After the car's damage looked similar to the one in the picture, she stopped.

Logan lounged back against the side of the garage thinking that Veronica looked sexy in a Xena Warrior Princess kind of way. "Now that you're done, can you please let me know what brought on this mad case of car abuse?"

"A deer came out of nowhere," Veronica said, pointing to the car.

"Really?" Logan said. "How unfortunate."

"Roland," Veronica said with a put-upon air. "I want to find out if anybody was in an accident around that time."

"What about checking everybody's insurance? Does our poor car have to suffer?"

"Already had Mac check. Nothing." Veronica said.

"Why don't we ask them if they were in a fender bender?"

"They might get suspicious," Veronica said. Logan grinned at her. She continued, "Shut up."

Logan drove to the school. Veronica sat straight up. Her eyes lit up, gearing up for the chase. He breathed in relief that she would never go back to that dark apartment.

LAWTON – SNAKEPIT LUNCHROOM

At lunch, the usual group, Laura, Gary, Gwen and Karen, were sitting around a table. The normal conversation sprung up.

"Saw your car," Sarah said. "What happened?"

"We were driving back from seeing mom," Veronica said. She struggled a little thinking about her own mother. How different her made-up mother was with her bravery in the face of illness. But imaginary mothers had a way of being perfect. "A deer came out of nowhere on Mountain Road and hit us. And then ran off into the woods."

"Wow," Laura said, pushing up her glasses. "Hope the deer is alright."

"It happened to my father several years ago," Karen said. "You're lucky. Dad almost ran off the road dodging the deer."

After a brief lull in the conversation, Laura said to Gwen, "You hit an animal last year, remember?"

Gwen shifted in her chair before saying, "Yes."

Veronica perked up, "Really, well at least I'm not alone. Roland said after that incident, he's doing all the driving. The nerve. Did Gary's father fix it?"

"Yes," Gwen said. She flicked her fork between her thumb and fingers.

MAC'S HOUSE

Mac watched Dick watching the surfing video. Talbert was right there was something different about Dick.

"Is everything alright?" Mac said. "With Cassidy?"

"Sure, why wouldn't it be?" Dick said. He saw her doubtful expression. "Cassidy had a rough session. You know."

"Do you think maybe I should go over there?"

"No! He's in therapy now. He doesn't want to be crowded."

"Crowded?"

"Smothered."

"Oh … Okaay."

VERONICA AND LOGAN'S HOUSE

Logan saw her sitting at the dining room table with an open file and a magnifying glass. How Nancy Drew, he thought.

"What's this?" Logan said, snatching the file away. "Umm...a car bill and pictures of a car." Veronica tried to snatch the bill back but Logan held it over his head.

Veronica hit him in the stomach and grabbed the file when his hand came down.

"Veronica," Logan said, rubbing his stomach. He then reached out and kissed her.

Veronica pulled away from him and opened up the file. And laid the pictures out in front of her. "Look at this. The car was sideswiped."

Logan sighed before saying, "An animal could run right into the side of the car. Happened to me once."

"No," Veronica said. "Different type of damage. See these scratches?"

"In the middle of that crushed-in door?"

"Here," Veronica said, holding up the magnifying glass. Logan took it and peered at the picture.

"This is so much better on the computer," Logan said, pulling the magnifying glass back and forth. "Scratches. Like the car scraped against metal."

"Yes," Veronica said. Her face a mixture of triumph and sadness. "Gwen was in a hit and run. Killed the father and son."

"And Seth was either there or Gwen told him what happened. Coming from a military family: Protect and Serve. He would want to the right thing."

"That's the theory. And soon after, he disappeared."

"Gwen wouldn't kill him," Logan said. "She loved him too much. Maybe Gary knew about it."

"And he killed Seth to protect Gwen."

"Could be. We'll test out the two theories."

SNAKEPIT'S PARKING LOT

Logan put his hands in the pocket of his coat as he waited in the parking lot until he saw Gary walk out. "Hi, struck out again?"

"Don't want to talk about it."

"I wouldn't either. Thanks for giving me your father's number. The estimate is low. And he hooked me up with a rental," Logan said, tapping the bland beige car that Veronica insisted on getting.

"You're welcome."

"Ronnie told me Gwen was in an accident too. Her car was side swiped?"

"No, she hit a deer or some animal that came from the woods," Gary said.

"And your father 'fixed' the damage." Logan said, implying that something was up.

"Oh. You mean the deal."

"The deal," Logan said puzzled.

"My father gives my friends cost plus half the usual labor."

"Yes, thanks again," Logan said. He knew then that Gary couldn't be the killer. If he was he would have known the truth about Gwen's accident and would have tried to protect her.

SNAKEPIT'S GYM

Veronica watched from the bleachers as the cheerleaders, in the bright yellow and black outfits, practiced their cheers. She thought that they might be even better than the Neptune High cheerleaders. An hour later, she saw Gwen climbing towards her. Suddenly, Veronica felt tears roll down her face, crocodile tears.

"Ronnie, are you okay?" Gwen said.

"Thinking of dad," Veronica said. "I guess it's a delayed reaction from the accident."

"What?" Gwen said.

"My dad died in a car accident," Veronica said, wiping her eyes. More tears and she started crying for real. She realized that she never cried for her father not really. "I guess some days are harder than others."

Gwen put her arms around Veronica. Veronica buried her head on Gwen's shoulder. "Sorry," Veronica said, wiping the tears from her face. "Didn't mean to break down on you."

"That's okay," Gwen said. "It must be hard to lose someone. I can only imagine."

"More than imagined."

"What?"

"Seth, he just got into the Academy. Everything was going his way. No way would he run away. Something happened to him. He's gone. He's dead."

"No! He's coming back! I know it." Gwen ran back down the bleachers.

"Wait," Veronica said, running after her. "Sorry. Of course, he's coming back."

Veronica followed her out to the parking lot. Logan was waiting in the car. Gwen got into her car and zoomed out of the parking lot. She jumped in and they followed behind Gwen.

"Almost feel sorry for her," Logan said.

Veronica said, "She killed three people."

"I know."

Gwen stopped at a scenic view parking area and leaped out of her car. Then she ran down a trail. Logan and Veronica followed. They lost her briefly but found her by catching glimpses of her bright cheerleader outfit.

A good ten or fifteen minutes later, they came across a cabin. They didn't see Gwen anywhere. They walked into the cabin. The light shining through the door made the shrine visible on the rain worn stone fireplace.

"My God," Logan said.

Veronica looked around and then hurried over to the corner of the room. She brushed off some dirt.

"What do you see?"

"A shirt," Veronica said, pulling it gently. "A bone poked through the dirt."

"What are you doing here?" a voice came from the doorway. Gwen looked frightening. She wore a mask of tears and mascara. Both of her knees were skinned and dirty.

"I was worried about you," Veronica said. "You ran off."

"You shouldn't be here," Gwen said. She ran forward carrying a long piece of corroded metal in one of her hands. It looked like one of the fireplace irons. She raised it above her head and swung it at Veronica.

Logan jumped in front of Veronica, taking the brunt of the blow. He fell onto his side. Veronica heard a crack like a bone breaking. Veronica took out her stun gun and zapped Gwen who dropped her weapon and then fell to the floor, not moving.

"Are you alright?" Veronica said worried.

"Yeah, but I think my lighter might have bitten it," Logan said, pulling his mother's lighter out. He flicked the lighter open, and the top came off. He put the lighter and top back in his pocket.

"Give me your shirt," Veronica said.

"Okay," Logan said, taking off his shirt.

Veronica tied Gwen up using Logan's shirt. He put his coat back on. "Call the cops."

What seemed like moments later, the cops descended on them. Logan and Veronica were whisked away to the police department along with Gwen.

Veronica and Logan sat in two chairs at a table in a windowless room with a locked door.

The door opened and a large man dressed in a brown suit entered. He had a gold badge hooked on his belt.

"Hi. I'm Detective Wharton." He sat down on the one empty chair.

"I'm Ronnie and this is my brother, Roland Ronier."

He stared at them for a second.

"Can you tell me what happened?" Wharton said.

"Gwen was upset," Veronica said. "We were worried about her, so we followed. She led us to the cabin. I found the shrine and the body. I think it is Seth Garber's. She attacked us but we subdued her, and then called you."

The detective asked a few more questions and then took their information.

VERONICA AND LOGAN'S HOUSE

Logan had just finished making eggs and bacon when Veronica staggered in. "You know I was the one hurt. You should be making me breakfast."

"Aww poor baby."

Logan loaded up a plate for Veronica and sat down. He took out the broken lighter and frowned. "This lighter survived a POW camp."

"We can go to a jewelers shop today," Veronica said. "I'm sure they can fix it."

"What about school?"

"I'll call in. Tell them we're not coming in today."

30 minutes later they went into Ornett's Ornate Jewelers. Mr. Ornett looked at the broken lighter.

"Interesting," Mr. Ornett said. He turned the lighter around. Veronica looked at Logan, and he shrugged. "Interesting." He took the top of the lighter out. "Interesting."

"What?" Logan said.

"The joints of the lighter were filed down intentionally," Mr. Ornett said.

"What?" Veronica said.

"But that's not all," Mr. Ornett said. "Look at this."

He brought out a large magnifying glass and showed them the inside of the lighter. Veronica saw three lines of numbers.

"Can you fix it?" Logan said.

"Sure," Mr. Ornett said.

Veronica pushed her phone making it ring. "Hello mom. Alright … alright we'll be there right away." She hung up the phone and took the lighter back. "We need to go home." She bolted for the door. Logan followed her out. "What was that all about?"

"The numbers … the weakening of the lighter." Veronica said, giving the lighter back to him. "I think it is a message from your mother. Check to see if there anything else engraved on the lighter."

Logan turned the lighter all around until he reached the bottom. "Laerte."

Veronica opened her phone and went onto the net. She put Laerte in Bing. And several names came up including a bank by that name. "Is the first one nine digits?"

"Yes," Logan said. "How do you know that?"

"It's a routing number," Veronica said.

"Routing number?"

"All US banks have nine digit routing numbers," Veronica said with a glint in her eyes. She was getting closer to find out why her father was murdered. "I used to pay all the bills at dad's office. The companies ask for them when paying by phone."

"Why didn't you use the net?" Logan said.

"I met Mac The Hacker," Veronica said.

Logan laughed as he thought of how easily Mac broke into his father's computer. Veronica had a point.

When they reached the house, they turned the computer on and entered using the second line as the account and third as the password. All the information popped up.

"She set up the account in New York," Veronica said. She flipped through the other information screens.

"Under her maiden name." Logan pointed out. "A safety deposit box."

"We'll go to New York and then contact Mac after we see what's in it."

NEPTUNE HIGH SCHOOL CLASS ROOM

Mac, Wallace and Weevil reviewed the video of the hospital but didn't see anything earth shattering. The only things they saw were patients in the hospital beds. No drug labs or anything other than regular hospital drugs, which could support petty drug dealers but hardly enough to interest Aaron Echolls.

"There's nothing there," Wallace said. "We need to go back and check the second floor."

"You're wrong," Weevil said. "I went through two floors and saw nothing. Soon as I hit the third floor, a man came out and dragged me back to the first floor. What does that say to you?"

"You're disturbing the patients," Wallace said.

"Guys, one more time," Mac said about to lose her patience.

"Hi guys. Which one of her movies are you watching?" Dick said, leaning over the laptop, startling all of them. They hadn't heard him come into the classroom.

"Here," Dick said, rolling Mac out of the way. He reversed and stopped the video. "There," he said, pointing at the face in one of the rooms.

"My God, it's …"

"Lynn Echolls," Dick said. "Logan's mom."

NEXT UP RESOLUTION


End file.
